


I Was Coloring!

by UnicornCooky (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Regression, Ageplay, CG/L, Dd/lb, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Patrick tops, Pete is a little, Porn Without Plot, Sex in Littlespace, Shameless Smut, littlespace, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: When Pete is stubborn and refuses to stop playing for a bathroom break, he ends up wetting his diaper. Patrick, however, doesn't mind, because that means he has a perfect excuse to take it off.





	I Was Coloring!

Pete whined, shifting his hips a little as he bit his lip. He was scribbling on a page with a crayon, his favorite stuffie sitting next to him as he did so. "I really haf'ta pee." He muttered grumpily to the stuffed bunny next to him. There was a short silence, save for the sound of the crayon against the paper, and then Pete spoke again. "But I don't wanna go. I'm busy." Pete grunted. How dare April try to tell him what to do? That was Daddy's job.

As soon as he thought that, Patrick happened to walk through the door to check on him. To add to it, when Patrick opened his mouth to speak, Pete let out a small moan, thankful that he was wearing a diaper in that moment. Before he could say anything, Patrick watched the small bulge in his overalls from the diaper grow to about twice or three times the size it was to begin with, and sighed. "Peter," He started, looking at the younger mentality with a stern look and speaking with a tone that reflected that as well, "What did I say about taking breaks? We're supposed to be potty training you, little boy." Pete's face flushed immediately, and he shifted like before, dropping the crayon as his diaper squished underneath him.

"I was coloring though..." He whimpered, looking up at Patrick, who sighed. "Come here." Patrick said, sitting on Pete's little bed that he used when he didn't want to take his nap in the large crib across the same room. He patted the spot next to him. Pete reluctantly obliged, getting up and waddling over to the bed, then sitting down, whining quietly at the way his diaper squished. He knew what to do, so he let Patrick unbutton the straps on his overalls then laid down.

Patrick pulled down Pete's overalls and tutted at his little boy. "I have a feeling you're not even gonna near be trained anytime soon." He said, a hint of exasperation in his voice. Pete blushed even harder as Patrick undid the sticky sides of his diaper. He was okay with Daddy changing him, but not when he realized that the bulge wasn't only from the full diaper. Patrick chuckled slightly and bit his lip.

"Someone got a little excited from squishing around in his diaper, didn't he?" 

Pete was honestly more embarrassed than he'd ever been, in little space at least, and his hands fumbled to cover his crotch, to which Patrick shook his head and moved them away. "You must be achy, my little prince. Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Patrick asked, smirk on his face and teasing tone in his voice. Pete thought it over a little bit, then decided that there wasn't much else he could do about it, and he really would appreciate it if he were relieved of this. So, he chewed on the sleeve of his purple sweater and whispered out a soft and vulnerable, "Please touch it". Patrick smiled as he obliged, wrapping his fist around Pete's little boy parts and stroking him gently.

"Do you want daddy to just touch you with his hands, sweetheart? Or do you want him to make you feel good with his big boy parts?" He asked sweetly. Pete outright moaned. "I want it inside me, Daddy." He whined, and Patrick swelled up with satisfaction as he heard it from his baby's own lips. Pete was rarely ever this up front when he wanted something, not in littlespace. When he was big, and he wanted sex, he was blunt about it. 'I want to suck your dick' or 'I want to fuck you right now' were always some common words when he was in the mindset of someone his age. When Pete was little, he was always shy. He never wanted to actually say it, as he felt it was too 'naughty' to say. 

Patrick would be lying if he said it didn't go straight to his cock when Pete was being so blunt in littlespace. Hearing him say it in that voice he always did was something that Patrick could only describe as undeniably hot. He obviously was quick to push down his sweatpants and boxers all at once. 

"Do you need prep, puppy?" Patrick asked, looking at Pete's face. Pete quickly shook his head, too desperate to be fucked at this point that he couldn't care less if it hurt. Patrick wasn't so sure about it, but went along with it; always give the baby what he wants, even if it's not right away. 

Patrick wrapped his free hand around the base of his own cock, and Pete lifted up his legs so that he could have easier access. The two of them groaned in unison as Patrick slowly pushed into his boyfriend, lazily stroking the brunet's wet dick as he did so. Pete moaned. "Just go already!" He exclaimed. Patrick raised his eyebrows at how bossy he had gotten all of a sudden. "Don't push me, little boy. Bossy pups don't get rewarded." He scolded, and Pete nodded. He was shocked, though, when Patrick pulled out and slammed back in roughly, so shocked that he let out one of the loudest gasps Patrick had heard out of him. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed.

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete's nose as he thrusted in and out of him. He grunted a bit at how tight Pete was without lube; they never did this without lube, but Patrick was hoping Pete would be just as stoked as he was for them to do it again sometime. 

"Daddy, I gotta go again!" Pete half-shouted out of nowhere. Patrick looked behind them at the floor, where he saw every one of Pete's sippy cups laid out on the floor, all but one completely empty, which was only filled up halfway. He shook his head at his puppy. "I told you not to drink all that juice, sweetheart. You can go, though. Daddy doesn't mind cleaning it up." The blond said with a smirk, and Pete's face somehow flushed an even deeper red than before. "But Daddy—"

"Nope. Either go now or wait 'til we're done here, jellybean. I know you can do it, too. Remember that time I was fucking this gorgeous bum and my pretty little boy pissed all over Daddy and himself? Huh?"

And Pete did remember. He remembered it very well. He always cherished it as one of his favorite times he and Patrick had 'gotten down' together. The way Patrick was rubbing his soaked boxers anyways and the look on his face when Andy asked what the giant puddle on the bathroom floor was. 

He was still trying to hold it, though. 

Patrick grunted quietly as he pounded into Pete, his hole having been stretched by then but the friction still there from the lack of lube. His mind was fuzzy and he was overwhelmed with the feeling of it all. His body must have gotten confused with the cloudiness of his brain, because before he knew what was happening, he felt warmth on his shirt. Patrick only snickered, digging his thumb into the slit of Pete's dick. He only realized just then that he had peed all over the bed and his torso, all the way up to his collarbones. 

"Dirty boy." Patrick muttered as he leaned down and lapped at the wetness on Pete's neck. Pete was taken aback by this. He knew that he got pleasure from holding his pee, and that it was fun to squish around in a wet diaper, but he had no idea that it could be so arousing to feel his Daddy licking piss off him so shamelessly.

Yet again, Pete's body was unable to let him know what was happening before he found himself shooting hot white cum over Patrick's knuckles. Patrick only smiled, lifting his hands up to Pete's face for him to lick it off. As he watched Pete's tongue run up and down his hand, ridding it of every last bit of cum, he groaned and busted inside of his boyfriend. Pete would even say that it was one of Patrick's biggest loads yet. 

Patrick kept going for a second, before he slowly pulled out and laid down next to Pete. He smiled and snuggled into Patrick. "I don't think I wanna be potty trained." Pete said, and Patrick laughed.


End file.
